


rebellious teenage love story

by monkeybutthead



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Not Beta Read, and letting themselves be vulnerable when theyre togetrher, and neither having to pretend theyre tough, bro they are just teenagers in love...., i think that would be funny, ran is rebellious impulsive and in love, ship tomoran, so this is the result, they kinda do be breaking each others walls down, what if ran called tomoe “drummer girl”, what if that happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeybutthead/pseuds/monkeybutthead
Summary: maybe it’s her rebellious impulsiveness, or maybe she’s a teenager in love. whatever it is, ran decides to pay tomoe a late night visit.
Relationships: Mitake Ran/Udagawa Tomoe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	rebellious teenage love story

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t written in some time, but if no one else will make tomoran content then i’ll do it myself.

A repetitive chiming cuts through the silence of the night. Tomoe’s usually a deep sleeper, but the sound pulls her out. “Mmm... if Moca’s blowing up the chat again I swear....”

Half asleep, she slaps her nightstand in an attempt to snag what’s causing such a disturbance. It takes a few tries of her moving her hand around, but eventually she grabs her phone. As suspected, the Afterglow group chat has been blown up by Moca, spamming images and whatnot, receiving complaints from the other members. Even Ran had joined in, telling Moca to knock it off. 

She’s tired as hell, but she can’t help but laugh. Moca’s just the same as always, huh?She hadn’t responded to Ran’s annoyed response surprisingly, so Tomoe assumes Moca had passed out once more. Maybe she’ll let her off the hook just this once. Besides, since when did Moca listen to her scolding?

Though her slumber was interupted, maybe it won’t be so bad. Waking up too early and getting to go back to sleep alway hit different, which gets Tomoe to grin. But just as her phone’s plugged back into her charger and rested on the table beside her, it chimes once more.

Tomoe groans when she grabs her phone, now sitting upright. She’s already planning out what to say when scolding Moca, when she notices who the text’s actually from.

ran: window

“....What the fuck...?”

It still felt the slightest bit off to be receiving texts from Ran now, even though they were dating. She still left Tomoe on read now and then, but Ran was heavily committed to their relationship. Their conversations over text were mainly about meeting times for dates, or brief i love you’s before bed. Yet it still showed just how much Ran cared about their relationship.

But back to the current situation. Just what the actual fuck was Ran on about? Window? What was that supposed to mean? Tossing her phone on her bed, she finally stands up and checks the small window to the side of her nightstand. 

There’s nothing. 

Oh, right, the balcony window. That might make a little more sense for... whatever her girlfriend has instore for her. It’s more of a sliding glass door than a window, but maybe this is what Ran’s talking about.

She grabs the curtain, a little unsure about what exactly was going on. But she swallows that dread and pulls the curtain to the side, to reveal Ran sitting on the railing of the small balcony.

“Hey.”

Tomoe shrieks, and stumbles backwards a bit. Not like she didn’t see this coming, but it sure did scare her. “WHAT THE FUCK RAN?! HOW DID YOU GET UP HERE?! WH- I- YOU- ISN’T YOUR DAD GONNA BE PISSED!? WHAT THE HELL, WHY WOULD Y-“

“I’m happy to see you too.” Ran cuts her off in her usual calm tone. Even with the glass, Tomoe can hear her for the most part. “But keep your voice down, drummer girl. You’re gonna wake up the entire neighborhood if you keep screaming.”

Fair point. Tomoe clasps her hands together, inhaling, then exhaling. “What the FUCK, Ran. It’s 2 in the morning. How the hell did you even get up here!?”

“I found a ladder. It was a little old, but hey, I made it up here first try.” She knocks on the glass a few times. “Now can you let me in? It’s cold out here.”

“Ah, right. My bad.” Tomoe unlocks the door and slides it open, and Ran hops off the railing and into her bedroom. This whole ordeal concerns Tomoe, but she can’t deny that it flatters her just as much that Ran did this. “So, uh.... why exactly did you do this?” Tomoe slides the door closed once again, locking it and shutting the curtains. “If you wanted to spend the night, you could’ve just called me.”

“...I couldn’t sleep, and maybe I was a bit impulsive,” Ran removes her jacket, throwing it on the floor, and wraps her girlfriend in a hug. “and I kinda wanted to surprise you, so I wasn’t going to wake you up to come get me...”

“But now I’m awake.” Tomoe smiles as she returns the embrace.

“You know what I meant!... I just wanted to see you, Tomoe...” Ran pulls away, and takes one of Tomoe’s hands in her own. “Okay, can we lay down already? I’m really tired....”

Tomoe chuckles. “I gotcha, dude.” 

Ran crawls into bed first, then Tomoe, who pulls the blanket over the two of them. Ran’s quick to wrap her arms around her girlfriend’s waist, and Tomoe’s not far behind in putting her arms around Ran in return. And Ran then lets out a tired sigh, nuzzling into Tomoe’s chest.

“You’re falling asleep already? I thought you wanted to spend time with me.” Tomoe teases.

Ran pouts sleepily. “Mmm, we’re spending time together right now. Being with you is enough.”

The larger girl stands- well, lays corrected, and her cheeks tint red from that remark. She knows Ran loves her, but everytime she’s reassured like this, it catches her offguard. This is their same as always, and maybe Ran’s teasing and Tomoe’s flustered responses won’t ever change either. 

“A-ah, gotcha.” Tomoe finally stutters out. “Eheh, I kinda thought this was all because you wanted to be a rebellious teenager like always...”

That accusation gets Ran offguard too. “N-no!... maybe a little bit, but it was mainly because I couldn’t sleep, and I didn’t want to wait until tomorrow to see you again...” Ran moves up a little bit, now face to face with Tomoe. “It’s... nice, when it’s just us and the night. I get to have my drummer girl all to myself.”

Tomoe prays that Ran can’t see the embarassed look she has on her face. The compliments, the teases, that damned nickname, they all get her every single time. Sadly those prayers arent answered, and the smaller girl laughs.

“H-hey! Why are you laughing at me?!”

“Because you’re cute when you’re embarassed!” Ran places a hand against her drummer’s cheek. “You should atleast learn how to take a compliment, drummer girl.”

“Maybe if you didn’t call me that nickname it’d be easier...” she turns her head away, in hopes that looking at anything other than Ran will let her compose herself again. 

“You don’t like it?”

Tomoe snaps back, still averting her eyes. “No, that’s not it! It’s just... embarassing...”

“Pfft-“ Ran tries to hold back her laughter, but fails. “Ahahaha! So you do like it when I call you that!”

“Oh my god be nice to me!” Tomoe grabs both of Ran’s hands. “You were soooo tired before, but now you wanna wake up and be an asshole!”

“I’m not being an asshole, asshole. You just admitted that you liked being teased by me!” 

“Yeah yeah, whatever, gay girl... I’m just glad you’re here, and safe. Oh, I almost forgot!” Tomoe sits up and reaches for her phone at the foot of the bed still. 

Ran groggily sits up too. “Tomoeeee, we were having a moment... if it’s Moca texting you and warning you about ‘the Moca-chan consequences of breaking Ran’s heart,’ I’ll tell her to stop.” She then takes a glance at what Tomoe was really doing. “whY THE HELL ARE YOU TEXTING MY DAD!?”

“I’m just making sure he knows you’re safe at my house!” 

“YOU DON’T NEED TO DO THAT!” Ran attempts to grab the phone from Tomoe. Key word: attempts, as her girlfriend is much stronger and moves away to continue messaging Ran’s father. The text sends with a chime, and Ran groans in defeat.

“I don’t want him to get upset with you.” Her drummer girl says as she plugs her phone back in. “When we told him about our relationship, I promised him I’d protect you and keep you outta trouble.” She turns to face Ran once again. “And here you are, trying to make us into a rebellious teenage love story.”

Ran half-jokingly shoves Tomoe away. “I am not! You’re so weird!”

“Says you! And it’s fine.” Tomoe lays down again, arms open and awaiting her girlfriend’s embrace. “Now he knows you’re safe, and you got to have your fun.” 

Ran rolls her eyes and lays down too, snuggling into Tomoe. “...Thanks for looking out for me.”

“You do the same for me, it’s only fair.” She kisses the top of Ran’s head. “I love you, Ran. Thanks for coming over.”

“I love you too, Tomoe.”

**Author's Note:**

> my pal @sugarkanzakis on instagram proposed this headcanon, so i wanted to write it out. 
> 
> sana dude if you’re reading this, you’re a genius and i love you.


End file.
